Hayley Underwood and her story
by HylyNdrwd13
Summary: Hayley is the daughter Of Peggy Carter and Steve Rodgers. Read my story to see what happens in her life!
1. The Beginning

*World War 2 starts in 1929 just so were clear,

"Steve Rodgers, you're next" a nurse was calling him into the examining room. Steve walks into the little room. He knew that he had no chance of making it into the war, but he was hopeful.

"Unfortunately you don't qualify for the war, Sir. Sorry." the nurse said in a sad, calming voice

"Well, I'll just try again later," Steve said with a smile.

Steve was just about to leave when the nurse called him back in.

"Did you just do this to torture me?" Steve was mad that the nurse called him back in.

"No, there someone here to see you, Mr. Rodgers. He has an opportunity for you to get in the war." the nurse replied to Steve crude comment.

"Oh sorry, doll." the nurse smiled at that sweet comment.

Steve waited for this mysterious man to come. He was wondering what he was going him. Steve was a little scared and nervous, but whatever he was going to be in the war!

"Hello, Mr. Rodgers, My name is Dr. Abraham Erskine and I here to make you a super soldier."

/*After Steve Rodgers Is Captain America

Steve had a major crush on this one Agent. Peggy Carter. Her name was Peggy Carter. He was going to ask her to a dance but he was too nervous too. Lucky for him Peggy had a crush on him too. She felt shameful thought. Peg had no idea why she thought it was because she didn't know if Steve had a crush on her. So Peggy asked him a question.

"Have you ever been on a date, Steve?" Peggy blushing asked the question in a calm soothing voice to not freak out Steve. Unfortunately, he was already like "OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" in this brain.

"Um... Don't laugh at my answer, though please...," Steve was very uncomfortable in this state.

Peggy cut him of trying to boost his confidence

"I would never laugh at your answer, Steve, it's a serious question."

Steve continued

"I've...I've never actually had a date. It is quite embarrassing, Peggy.

Steve was blushing so hard that he looked like a tomato. He decided to leave because then he knew Peggy would ask him who he would like to go on a date with.

" Steve, wait..." Steve stopped walking and turned around looking at Peg.

"Do...Do you want to go on a date with me?" Peggy now regretting her decision and wished she kept her mouth shut she close her eyes. Her face scrunched up waiting for an answer.

"Um..Sure, but isn't the man suppose to ask the lady out and not the other way around!?" Steve was so happy Peggy drop the question, he could cry. Peggy was so relieved that she could pass out. But in return all she was able to do was smile.

"Well, then it's a date, how about next week Tuesday, at the Stork club 6:45 sharp. And maybe just maybe we will go dancing!" Peggy replied. Steve loved the way she took control of every situation. Peggy was so excited about this day that she could not wait for it comes. Steve was surprised when she came running into his arms for a nice warm hug and maybe a kiss or two.

*Note Hayley Underwood will show up in later chapters, If you don't care about this part skip over it


	2. I'll love you now and forever

*Its Tuesday Peggy and Steve are getting ready for there date. (During the war)

Peggy was getting ready for her date with Steve. She deiced to wear this nice red dress. Peggy thought Steve would really like it. So she wore it. Her hair was down. Peggy put some makeup on, she didn't want to go over board thought. Just some red lipstick and mascara. Peggy felt like throwing up a little, but she knew it was just the nerves. She was so happy that she could scream!

Steve was also getting ready for his date. He deiced to wear a suit and tie. Steve knew Peggy would be proud and love it too. So he wore it. Steve bought her roses. He didn't want to get her to much stuff. Steve wanted his first date to go right. Like, Peggy he felt like throwing up too. He could he his heart beating in his hears. Waiting for 6:45 to come was stressful for Steve. He was so nervous he could pass out!

6:30, Tuesday. Steve going to pick up Peggy.

There was a knock at Peggy's door. "Who could that be?" Peggy thought to herself while she was putting on some final touches.

"Hello, um Peggy its me, Steve" Steve said with a shaky voice.

"Ok, darling I will be right there." Peggy didn't expect for Steve to show up by her room.

When Peggy answer the door, her eye where wide open. She wasn't expecting Steve to be so dress up. And for some reason Peggy started to blush. She thought it was because he looked so hot.

"I...I got this for you, Peg." Steve said with a nervous smile giving the red roses to Peggy.

"Oh darling this are so beautiful, let me get a vase for them. Come in and make your self comfortable." Peggy said blushing hard and taking the roses from Steve. Steve felt very uncomfortable. He was trying to be his best to be calm, but it didn't work. His body was literally freaking out. Like he could have had is heart explode from it pumping so hard. By the time Peggy came Steve was in a full sweat.

"Steve are you alright you look pale and are you sweating? Are you feeling sick, darling. Do you want to call of the date? Peggy said semi disappointed but more worried about Steve than the date. Steve look at her like she had had three heads.

"Of course not, Peg. I'm...I'm just a little bit nervous that's all." Steve's smile at the end made Peggy melt inside. She sat on his lap. This made Steve legs stiff.

"Darling there is nothing to worry about, its just me and you tonight and no one else." Peggy said with a smile as she look at the clock "Oh Bloody Nora where going to be late!" Peg said literally jumping out of Steve lap, pulling him up out of the chair, and racing for the door.

"We can't be late for our first date, right!' Peggy said with a happy smile Making Steve Blush.

The date when so well. Steve had a great time. Peggy had a dance which named her happy. When the got to Peggy's room Steve had a chance to do something he want to do for a long time.

"Well, Steve I guess I will see you tomorrow. By the way tonight was amazing." Peggy said give Steve a little kiss on the cheek.

Before Peggy closed the door, Steve said "Wait Peg," Peggy wait for him to say something else "Its.. Its pretty late don't you think I should stay for the night?" Steve said with a cute smile. Peggy turn bright red and smiled.

"Sure why not." Peggy was to fluster to say anything else. So Steve go what he wanted... Fondu!

*Hayley's intro is coming Soon* BTW.

** And by soon I mean soon!


End file.
